


Together

by thequeenofunicorns



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, doccubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofunicorns/pseuds/thequeenofunicorns
Summary: Rewriting of the Doccubus scene in 4x12. OS.





	Together

" I chose you and you broke my heart. "

Hearing those words from Bo hurt Lauren more than she ever thought. She wanted to say something, anything to make things better. She already said that everything she did, everything she still does was for Bo. What else could she do ?

And so she said, the only things that came into her mind.

"I’m sorry."  
" For what are you sorry for, exactly ? " Asked Bo.  
"For having hurt you, for everything that happened between us." Explained Lauren.  
"You're not the only one to blame."  Said Bo with a guilty tone.  
Lauren could heard the guilt in Bo's voice and that broke her heart ever more.  
"I’m the one who asked for the break. "Said Lauren in a attempt at making Bo feels better.  
"And i'm the one who give you reasons to do that."  
"Bo…"  
"No please Lauren, don't try to make me feel better." Said Bo with a determined voice. This time she was ready to take the responsibility of her mistakes."I know I haven't been the best girlfriend of the world. I didn't treat you like I should have do."  
" And I should have talked to you instead of running away and giving up on us. "

Both of them have their wrong in this messy situation. None of them was to blame more than the other.   
The biggest problem between the doctor and the succubus was their lack of effective communication. A lot of trouble between them could have been avoided these last years if they talked to each other instead of talking to others or running away.

But despite everything the love between them was still more than real.

Even if Bo could get anyone she wanted, the only one she ever loved was Lauren Lewis. But she was afraid to have missed her chance with the love of her life. She knew Lauren still cared about her, at least enough to put herself in danger to protect her. But did Lauren still loved her the way she used to do? Or was it too late ?

She was anxious of the answer she could get but if she wanted to try to fix her mistakes she would have to be brave enough to ask this question.

" Do you still love me ? "

Lauren stared at Bo, surprised and confused by this question. Did she stills love her ? Of course. She wouldn't be here at this very moment if it wasn't the case.  
The two women were silent, lost in each other's eyes. Lauren didn't know what to say, she wanted to give them another chance, but her tendency to overthink things gives her the fear that things could end badly like last time.

" Please, Lauren answer me, I need to know."  Said Bo as her anxiety was rising. She really couldn't wait any longer.  
"Of course, I love you I, wouldn't be here otherwise." Answered Lauren with the softest voice.  
Bo smiled, relieved by this answer. And then she decided to ask another important question.  
"Do you think you could give us another chance ?"  
"What ?"  Lauren was very surprised by this question, she didn't expect this at all.  
"I mean when we will get out of all this mess. When all of this will be fixed, do you think our relationship could be fixed ?"  Bo was very anxious at this very moment, Lauren could sense it.  
"I really want to say yes Bo."  
"But ?"  
"How could I be sure that it's not going to end like last time ?" Asked Lauren.   
"Because I understand what I did wrong. I have been so focused on myself that I didn't take the time to understand you. I've made you think that you're feeling had less importance than mine. And I didn't treat you the way you deserve. I've made you forgot how much I love you and and there's no words in the world to express I much I regret to have done that."   
"As I said earlier, you're not the only one to blame in this story. If we want our relationship to work this time we will have to learn to communicate better. "

Bo anxiety started to fade away at Lauren positive answer. She was hopeful again. 

"I really want to kiss you now. " Said Bo with the brightest smile.  
"Do it, then. " Answered Lauren with a huge grin.

As they get closer to each others, Bo put her hands around Lauren's beautiful face before slowly putting her lips on the blonde's. It's been a while since they haven't kissed, both of them savored this magic instant. They missed each others so much.

They broke their kiss when they felt the need to breath.

 "You always leave me breathless."  
" You too, doctor."  Said Bo.

They both feel so happy in this very moment. They had forgotten the world around them for a while. Until another details came into Lauren mind.  
 "And, what are you going to do about Rainer ?"   
" What do you mean ?"  
" Well technically you are still together... "  
"I...Yes… " Bo was ashamed to admit that she completly had forgotten about him since Lauren was in the room. " I'm not in love with him, he knows that. I will talk to him. Don't worry about that." Said Bo, trying to reassured Lauren.  
"But you still need to feed off others and no matter how much we could work on our issues, that's not something that could change. "  
Lauren was in love with Bo and she wanted to be with her, she was sure of that but there still was so many things against them.  
"I know." Said Bo, sometimes she really wished to be human. Even if she had accepted her true nature and was proud of it. Her needs as succubus were always between them. But still, she knew she could do better than last time.  
" I think, maybe we should set up more rule that -no Dyson- It won't be always easy Lauren, but I know we can find solutions. Together."  
Bo was determined to make things work this time, Lauren could sense it.  
" Together. " She answered with the same determination.

"You're still aligned to the dark fae."  Pointed out Bo.  
" It's a good thing you're not alignated then, my sweet succubus."  Answered Lauren with a seductive voice.

Bo couldn't resist the urge to taste the delicious lips of her girlfriend. She kissed Lauren once again.  
" Besides Bo, I'm yours. " Said Lauren after the kiss.

"I love you Lauren, so much."  
"I love you too."   
They were lost in each others eyes, until Lauren remembered that her girlfriend still has the world to save. She also has some work to do on her own.  
"Get out of here, Succubus. Destiny's calling."  
"You're right. I better go. See you soon."  
"See you soon. "

Bo started to go but turned around before leaving.She kissed Lauren tenderly,she needed to taste the lips of her girlfriend before going into this war. Kissing Lauren was all she needed to have strength to fight her next battle.  
She stared deeply into Lauren's beautiful brown eyes before going.  
Now she was ready to save the world and get back to the woman she loved afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's the first time I post anything here. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
